1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cartridge for containing a filler such as a bonding agent to discharge the filler as it is or by a discharger with a plug opening mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There were heretofore various types of conventional cartridges which filled bonding agents, medicines or nutrients in plastic or glass vessels. Since the cartridge did not have simple plug opening mechanism, the content tends to be scattered, when a child operates the cartridge, around to his body or a floor to deteriorate the body or the floor. In case of the glass vessel, pulverized pieces of the glass might enter the vessel in danger.